Bittersüß
by Milo's Venus
Summary: Zwei Halloween-Feste, so unterschiedlich sie nur sein können: 1978, sie sind noch unbekümmert, die Welt ist noch nicht zerfallen, und 1995, wo sie vor den Trümmern ihres Lebens stehen, an einem Ort, an dem sie einmal glücklich waren. - Rumtreiber


Sie waren jung, sie waren unbekümmert, sie genossen das Leben. Und sie ahnten, dass sich das bald ändern könnte. Deshalb wollten sie dieses Halloween-Fest noch einmal voll auskosten – denn vielleicht war es ihr letztes.

Unbeschwertes Gelächter und aufgeregte Stimmen erfüllten den kleinen Hausflur in Godric's Hollow. Dort standen James, Sirius, Remus und Peter und ließen sich von Lily den letzten Schliff an ihren Kostümen verpassen.

Sirius hatte vor einer Woche die Idee gehabt, sich ins Muggel-Halloween zu stürzen, als sie zusammensaßen, um Dumbledores Nachricht über ihre erste Ordenssitzung, ihr Debüt Mitte November, zu besprechen. Sie konnten es nicht erwarten, doch die Freude war auch getrübt. James dachte mit einem mulmigen Gefühl an Lily, die sich ebenso in Gefahr begab – sie war im Spätsommer zu ihm gezogen und der Ring in seiner Tasche wurde immer schwerer. Am liebsten hätte er sie beim Zähneputzen oder Kartoffelnschnippeln gefragt, ob sie seine Frau werden wollte, anstatt auf einen magischen Augenblick zu warten. Peter hatte mit seinen eigenen Ängsten zu kämpfen. Remus scheute den Schrecken des Krieges – er ahnte, dass dieses Kapitel seines Lebens zu den dunkelsten gehören sollte. Nur Sirius sah seiner Zukunft ohne ein flaues Gefühl im Magen entgegen, als könnte er so den letzten Makel des Namen Black von sich werfen.

Lily zupfte Remus' Gespensterkostüm zurecht, befestigte auf Peters Kopf noch einen Kübisstiel, rügte Sirius, weil er es mit den leuchtenden Knochen auf seiner schwarzen Kleidung übertrieben hatte, und malte in James' Gesicht noch ein paar Blutstropfen, damit er auch als authentisches Unfallopfer durchging. Sie hatte ihm in den letzten Tagen alles über das typische Muggel-Halloween erzählen müssen, damit sie auch gut gerüstet waren. Besonders die Tatsache, dass ein Streich drohte, wenn Süßigkeiten verweigert wurden, hatte die Augen der Rumtreiber glänzen lassen.

"Fertig", seufze Lily nach dem letzten Tropfen. "Und jetzt raus mit euch."

James hob mit einem Finger Lilys Kinn und küsste sie schnell. "Warte nicht auf uns."

Lily sah, dass einige Blutstropfen schon wieder verwischt waren, aber sie nickte nur lächelnd und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

"Kommst du nicht mit?", fragte Remus erstaunt. Er erkannte, dass Lily nicht als Geisha oder indische Maharani mitkommen wollte, sondern einen bunt bedruckten Morgenmantel trug.

"Nein, ich mache mir hier einen gemütlichen Abend. Ich bin müde."

Lily war nicht müde. Sie wollte die Rumtreiber alleine ziehen lassen, denn auch sie konnte nicht ahnen, für wie lange das ihr letzter gemeinsamer Abend sein sollte.

Lily und James blickten sich einen Moment stumm an, dann scheuchte Lily sie hinaus in die kalte Abendluft.

Aufgeregt plappernd schritten sie durch den kleinen Vorgarten, in dem die wenigen Blumen schon fast in den Winterschlaf gefallen waren, und tauchten ein ins Halloween der Muggel.

"Lily hätte eine prima Todesfee abgegeben", brummte Sirius auf dem Weg in den Ortskern.

"Da bin ich mir sicher", schnaubte James.

Von weitem sahen sie schon buntes Gewusel auf der Straße. Fröhliche Kinderstimmen drangen an ihr Ohr. Wenig später waren sie mitten im Durcheinander der Kostüme.

"Warum trägst du deine Unterhose über der Hose?", fragte Sirius einen kleinen Wicht, der an ihnen vorbeihüpfte.

Er verzog das Gesicht. "Ich bin Superman!"

Eine Frau trat an die Seite des Jungen, sie hatte eng anliegende Kleidung an und ihre Haare standen noch mehr ab als James'. Vielleicht war sie Supermans unattraktive Großtante. Misstrauisch sah sie die Rumtreiber an.

"Oh – äh." James' Hand schnellte zu Peters Kopf und verwuschelte das Haar sorgsam um den Kürbisstiel herum. „Unser Sohn erbeutet bestimmt mehr Süßigkeiten als Ihrer."

Remus nickte möglichst filigran unter dem Bettlaken.

Die Frau öffnete kampfeslüstern den Mund, doch Sirius zog seine Freunde weiter. "Na kommt schon. Wollt ihr euch mit Dreijährigen anlegen oder Muggel-Halloween feiern?"

"Vielleicht gehört es zum Muggel-Halloween dazu, sich mit Dreijährigen anzulegen, sinnierte James.

"Hat Lily was davon erwähnt?"

„Hm – nein."

Sirius blieb unvermittelt auf der Straße stehen und sie krachten fast in ihn.

"Bei Merlins graukarierten –"

"Unser erstes Haus", sagte Sirius feierlich und gestikulierte enthusiastisch in Richtung eines kleinen Anwesens mit grün gestrichenen Fensterläden. Er hüpfte durch das tote Laub, erklomm die wenigen Stufen, klingelte und hielt erwartungsvoll inne.

Sie folgten ihm.

"Süßes oder saures!", riefen sie der alten Frau mit den hochgesteckten grauen Haartollen entgegen, wie Lily es ihnen aufgetragen hatte.

"Was für entzückende Kostüme!" Die Frau klatschte in die Hände. "Mal sehen, was ich für euch finde."

Sie grinsten sich an. Muggel-Halloween war gar nicht so übel.

"Muggel-Halloween ist langweilig", klagte Sirius nach dem siebten Haus. "Die haben alle ihren süßen Kram schon bereitstehen. Niemand wagt, 'saures' zu sagen."

"In der Tat ein bisschen eintönig", stimmte Remus zu.

Sie standen vor dem achten Haus, das hell erleuchtet war. Neben dem Briefkasten flackerte ein Kürbis.

Auf einmal lachte Sirius bellend auf. "Überlasst mir das Reden, ja?" Lässig klopfte er an die Tür.

Sie mussten eine Weile warten, bis ein etwa 15-jähriger Junge die Tür öffnete. Es war seinem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck anzusehen, dass er sich zu erwachsen für Halloween hielt.

"Saures oder saures!", schrie Sirius.

Der Junge öffnete den Mund verdattert und schloss ihn wieder. Dann setzte er noch einmal zum Sprechen an. "Äh – was?"

"Saures oder Saures?", wiederholte Sirius und sprach weiter, als der Junge keine Anstalten machte zu antworten. "Ganz einfach, du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Möglichkeit A: Saures oder Möglichkeit B: Saures. Was nimmst du, A oder B?"

"Ähm, A-"

"Weise gesprochen", nickte Sirius. "Also dann."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen und die Rumtreiber folgten ihm erwartungsvoll.

Hinter sich hörten sie die Tür zuschlagen. Sie hatten den Jungen offensichtlich in größte Verwirrung gestürzt.

"Irgendwelche Vorschläge?" Sirius sah das Haus mit glänzenden Augen an. Sie kannten diesen Blick, und sie sahen vermutlich nicht viel anders aus.

"Wir wickeln sein Haus mit Klopapier ein."

"Unkreativ, James!" Sirius sah ihn enttäuscht an.

"Das machen die Muggel so, sagt Lily", verteidigte sich James beleidigt.

Sirius schnaubte. "Nein, ernsthafte Vorschläge?"

Remus wollte gerade etwas vorschlagen – etwas besseres, etwas kreativeres –, als ihn jemand von hinten am Kostüm zog.

"Süßes oder saures?", quiekte ein Knirps – er trug seine Unterhose über der Hose.

"Superman hängt an meinem Rockzipfel." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Sehe ich etwa aus wie ein Haus?"

"Süßes oder saures?", wiederholte der Kleine. "Ihr habt so viel." Er deutete auf die prall gefüllten Taschen der Rumtreiber und hob dann seinen eigenen, viel kleineren Plastikbeutel hoch.

Peter verbarg ein Lächeln. "Na ja, diese Brownies, Lutscher und Gummibärchen haben wir uns auch hart verdient, genauso wie die Schokolade, Lakritzstangen, Bonbons…"

"Wenn du uns versprichst, morgen deine Unterwäsche _unter_ der Hose zu tragen, wie es sich gehört, lassen wir vielleicht Gnade vor Recht ergehen."

Der Kleine nickte eifrig.

"Was meint ihr?" Sirius sah abwartend in die Runde.

Die Rumtreiber nickten einträchtig. "Wir wollen Nachwuchs-Halsabschneidern schließlich keine Steine in den Weg legen", meinte James.

"Ganz genau", stimmte Sirius zu. "Moony, wärst du so freundlich?"

Remus wühlte in seinen Taschen und zog eine Handvoll Süßigkeiten hervor, die er in den Beutel des Jungen gab. Obendrauf legte er noch ein Monstrum von Bonbon, das sich der Knirps gleich in den Mund stopfte. "Manke."

"Schon gut. Sollen wir uns zur ungestörten Lagebesprechung in diese Büsche dort schlagen?" Sirius zeigte auf ein kleines Wäldchen auf einer Anhöhe. Denn Rumtreiber planen gern im Verborgenen, nicht auf dem Präsentierteller vor dem Haus des nächstes Opfers.

Als sie bei dem dunklen Gebüsch angekommen waren, hörten sie den Schrei. Erst leise, dann markerschütternd.

Sirius und James wollten nach vorn stürzen, doch Remus hielt sie zurück.

"Da." Peter zeigte auf die Straße, wo der kleine Junge sein Bonbon wieder herauswürgte. Beißender Rauch stieg um ihn herum auf und da war etwas langes in seinem Mund, etwas fleischiges. Schreckerstarrt erkannten sie, dass es die Zunge des Jungen war.

Dann war seine Mutter an seiner Seite, sie waren zu weit weg, um zu hören, was sie oder er sagten, aber die Gestiken ihres Sprösslings waren unmissverständlich. Er deutete auf seine Tüte, auf den Rauch und schlussendlich auf das kleine Wäldchen.

Er war offensichtlich, dass die Mutter ihm glaubte, und schon stiefelte sie den kleinen Hügel zu dem Gebüsch hinauf.

"Leute", sagte James leise. Sie rissen den Blick von dem glühenden Bonbon aus dem _Honigtopf, _von dem Dutzend Menschen, das der Schrei angelockt hatte, und von der Gestalt, die zügig näher kam. "Wir müssen verschwinden." Er hatte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche geholt. "Accio, Besen, accio, Motorrad!"

Sie hatten Glück, dass sie nicht weit entfernt von James' Haus waren, dass James' Besen und Sirius' Motorrad nicht gerade wenig Besen- bzw. Pferdestärken hatten, dass die Frau auf dem nassen Boden strauchelte.

Sie arbeiteten Hand in Hand, oft hatten sie sich schon aus brenzligen Situationen hinausmanövriert. Sirius ließ das Motorrad an, James brachte die Süßigkeitenpapiere auf dem Erdboden zum Verschwinden, Remus, der "das wollte ich nicht, das wollte ich nicht" vor sich hermurmelte, schrumpfte die Tüten, Peter fluchte das Bonbon unten auf der Straße weg und sie erhoben sich in die Lüfte.

"Das hätte auch schief gehen können", seufzte Peter, der hinter Sirius auf dem Motorrad saß, erleichtert.

"Nein, man hat uns gesehen", wisperte Remus und krallte die Hände in James' Hüfte.

Sie erstarrten und schauten unwillkürlich hinab zum Boden.

Noch flogen sie ziemlich tief und würden erst in einer Weile in sicherer Entfernung sein. Immer mehr Muggel auf der Straße hielten inne, deuteten nach oben und wandten die Gesichter zum Himmel. Doch weder schrien sie, noch brachen sie in Panik aus.

Die Muggel in Godric's Hollow blickten dem fliegenden Motorrad und dem Besen mit den merkwürdigen Gestalten darauf nach, bis sie verschwunden waren, schüttelten die Köpfe und hatten die Halloween-Geschichte ihres Lebens zu erzählen.

Denn an Halloween, dem Tag der schaurig-schönen Geschichten, Kobolde, Feen und des Übernatürlichen, sind sich Zauber- und Muggelwelt am nächsten.

/

Auch die Welt der Lebenden und der Toten ist sich Halloween am nächsten.

Die Tür zum Friedhof quietscht, wie jedes Jahr, und Remus ist auf das Ziehen in den Ohren gefasst. Nur Sirius an seiner Seite, mit nachtschwarzem Umhang, nachlässig rasiert und sich behutsam bewegend, zuckt zusammen.

Remus manövriert Sirius schnell an dem Kriegerdenkmal vorbei, bevor es seine wahre Erscheinung zeigen kann. Dafür haben sie später noch Zeit.

Und dann stehen sie vor dem Grab, das Remus einmal im Jahr besucht, immer am gleichen Tag, und eine schneeweiße Lilie und einen Mahagonizweig niederlegt. Zusammen starren sie einen langen Moment auf den weißen Marmorstein. Remus kennt die Wörter darauf inzwischen auswendig, doch Sirius liest sie zum ersten Mal.

Kinderlachen dringt an ihr Ohr, die Nacht ist erfüllt von Leben, die Straßen sind belebt. Auf dem kleinen Friedhof hinter der Kirche herrscht Stille.

Und dann bricht es aus Sirius heraus, er fällt auf die Knie, er ringt mit den Händen.

Remus wartet, bis sich Sirius beruhigt hat, bis Sirius wieder an seiner Seite steht und sie ihr Mitbringsel gemeinsam auf das Grab legen können.

Als die Lilie und der Mahagonizweig ineinander verschlungen auf dem Grab liegen, können sie sich noch nicht losreißen, blicken unverwandt auf die verblassten Buchstaben.

Dann durchbricht Sirius die Stille. "Weißt du noch?", fragt er. "Unser letztes Halloween?"

Ja, Remus weiß noch. Er sieht noch Lily vor sich, in ihrem Kimono-Sari-Morgenmantel-Unfall, er riecht noch Rauch, Süßigkeiten, faule Eier, er fühlt noch die schneidend kalte Luft, als sie davonfliegen.

"Ja", antwortet Remus, "ich weiß noch."

Damals haben sie die Worte 'letztes Halloween' nicht in den Mund genommen, doch genau das ist es gewesen.

Plötzlich gluckst Sirius neben ihm und Remus fährt wegen des unerwarteten Geräuschs herum.

"Weißt du noch, Superman, die lächerlichen Halloween-Bräuche, Saures oder Saures?"

"Ja", antwortet Remus wieder und lächelt. Dann muss auch er lachen. "Weißt du noch, dass James dieses Haus mit Klopapier einwickelt wollte?"

Sie lachen im Einklang miteinander.

"Moony, weißt du noch den Pub hier? Mit ein wenig Glück bekommen wir noch einen Platz."

Damit hat Remus nicht gerechnet, dass sie ihn alten Zeiten schwelgen, bittersüße Erinnerungen hervorholen. Gerade hier, gerade heute. Doch vielleicht ist es genau der richtige Moment, zu den hellen Seiten eines dunklen Kapitels zu blättern.

Remus nickt, sie blicken noch einmal, ein letztes Mal, auf den Grabstein, bevor sie ihre Freunde allein lassen, mit dem Versprechen, im nächsten Jahr wiederzukommen. Zu zweit.


End file.
